


【圆宽】绳子

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 一碟小菜只有千字拒不管饱爽到就跑
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo





	【圆宽】绳子

全圆佑半睡半醒间听到客厅门锁转动的响声，伸手摸了摸床铺的右侧，是空的。眼皮还沉沉的黏在一起，他试着往右撑了撑床半翻了个身，未果又轻轻跌回床上，好像被什么大石头和床紧紧压在一起似的。

但他明明轻的一阵风来就可以飘起来，肩胛骨锁骨就像破土的笋一般快要顶破他的皮肤。

空旷的大房间里除了足够宽敞的床和毛绒绒的地毯以外竟然就别无他物，连窗帘都扯得严丝合缝没有一丝光能够钻进来。黑暗里的感官系统都变得羸弱但敏感，所以夫胜宽带着凉气的手指钻进被子里附上他的身体的时候带来了一阵冷颤。

全圆佑睡得久了，连嘴唇都被黏在一起，好不容易清了清嗓子才挤出几个喑哑的字节，「胜宽啊...」

冰凉，但炙热。

夫胜宽的舌头也缠上来，倒是没有去给全圆佑微张的嘴巴以安抚，而是直截了当地舔上耳骨，软绵湿润又很灵活，绕着耳廓舔过去还附带赠送难抑的喘息，故意动用尖牙在耳垂上浅浅咬上一口，「圆圆...圆...哥哥...」

舔吻的吸吮声在全圆佑听来愈发清晰，他不自觉地微扬起了下颌，求吻而不自知，「胜宽...胜宽啊...亲亲我...嗯...」他感到脸上有热热湿湿的东西碾过，夫胜宽用舌头顺着他的脸部线条游走，像是品尝等待他已久的珍馐。

接着熟悉的小嘴就吻上来，填满全圆佑所有呻吟的空洞，揪着灵活的舌头搅缠追逐，把他所有喘息都吞吃入腹。接替温热的唇舌的是夫胜宽的手指，指腹描摹过唇边后猛地插入全圆佑的口中，瞬间就被潮湿的口腔包围住。

夫胜宽整个人都趴在全圆佑身上，腿分开卡在他胯骨两侧，隔着睡衣磨蹭着。夫胜宽的睡衣本就是衬衫款式，撩拨之间领口开了大半露出锁骨和小半边肩膀。

可惜全圆佑看不到。

漂亮的猫眼被黑色丝绸布条蒙着，全圆佑跟着夫胜宽手指抽插的幅度一顿一顿地收缩着口腔，像是追沙的蝴蝶，在夫胜宽把手指抽出的瞬间全圆佑忍不住仰头用嘴唇去跟，又突然塞进第二根手指一下子戳按在舌根，逼出带着浓浓欲望的一声闷哼。

「胜宽...想要...呜...」

全圆佑下面已经完全站立起来了，硬邦邦的顶着夫胜宽的小腹，夫胜宽在黑暗里弯起了嘴角，身体不自觉拱了起来变成趴跪的姿势，撅着屁股在全圆佑身上耸动。

「叫我什么...？嗯？」夫胜宽另一只手顺着全圆佑单薄的身子摸下去，挑开内裤的一侧将充血硬挺的物什释放出来。

毫无润滑的缓冲，全圆佑自己分泌的那一点前液也不足以充作润滑，敏感的下面就这样被威胁一般的握在夫胜宽手里，指甲有一下没一下地刮过前端的小孔，刺激的他大腿上少得可怜的肌肉一颤一颤。

「主...主人...」破碎的字节被夫胜宽加入的第三根的手指捏碎在嘴里，摇摇晃晃地变成美丽的音符飘进夫胜宽的耳朵里，于是同时照顾着上面下面的双手都不自觉地加大了幅度，津液无法控制地顺着全圆佑的嘴角流出，黏黏腻腻地流了一下巴，「圆圆想要...想要主人...」

「圆圆想要上面...还是下面呢...？」

「想...想要...下面...唔啊——」说出想要的那一刻全圆佑的阴茎就被再次握紧朝着龟头的方向狠狠用力地撸动，突如其来的快感与痛感混合在一起让他猛地蜷缩起来，腿弯曲到半路就被床角的锁链顿住揪了回去。

水，水，液体，怎么那么多。

眼泪也那么多。

夫胜宽的眼泪怎么那么多。

全圆佑眼睛被黑布蒙着但他听得到喘息中夹杂着的细微的抽泣。

「圆圆...圆圆只想要操我吗...？」

「圆...哥哥不爱我...啊...」

「不可以的啊...胜宽不会让哥哥得逞的啊...」

「胜宽啊...唔...」全圆佑忍着下体的疼痛和脚腕上被锁链磨破的痛感，伸手想要抱抱怀里的小人儿的时候却只扑了个空。

接着嘴里就被塞进硬硬的柱体——夫胜宽爬起来跪在了全圆佑枕头的两侧，毫无怜惜地捏着全圆佑的下巴就把自己的性器插进他的口中摆腰挺动了起来。

「你说啊...你是不是只想要操我...我对你的意义只有这样吗...嗯？哥哥...小圆哥哥...你说啊...」

可惜全圆佑嘴巴被填得满满的根本回答不了。

沉默的呜咽只能引来上位者更加狠戾的抽插。

全圆佑费力地吧夫胜宽的性器好好在口中含着，刚刚流了太多的口水了，润滑充分到夫胜宽的每一次挺动都把他那玩意儿直楞楞地戳到他喉咙口。全圆佑被戳刺到开始反胃，眼睛充血——尽管蒙着眼并没被夫胜宽看到。

「舔啊...」夫胜宽没给全圆佑留丝毫缓冲的余地，却命令着身下的人再用些技巧。

眼泪口水糊了全圆佑满脸，极为艰难地动用起舌头贴着柱身舔弄，时不时地还在被操到嗓子眼，随着夫胜宽挺动的动作被牵扯着。

嘴都麻了。

夫胜宽捏着全圆佑的耳朵让他抬头，这个姿势下捅得更深了，抽插中湿答答的水声在寂静空旷的大房间里变得格外清晰。

「圆圆...圆圆...唔...嗯...」夫胜宽的喘息声愈发明显，渐渐加快了速度，最后几下大力的挺动射进了全圆佑嘴里，呛得他忍不住咳了出来，白色的精液和透明的口水混合着顺着嘴角流的乱七八糟。

释放过后的夫胜宽又躺回到床上，小而单薄的身体窝在全圆佑身边，胸口上下起伏着。

全圆佑把他射进自己嘴里的大半液体吞下，闭眼平静了一会儿，伸长手臂将人揽进怀里。

FIN.


End file.
